To Love You
by CeCeT
Summary: SesshSag What if Sango didn't continue her journy with the Inu gang? What if her thoughts where else where? On a certain demon Lord? I dunno just read! lol rated for later chappies, enjoy. Being redone!
1. To Dream of You ch1

CeCeT: Well...I thought of Sesshomaru and came up with this story some how o.O;;; it's Sesshomaru/Sango, my two fave chars. I think It's gonna be a one shot, so they won't have the big o' fight with Naraku-kun, I'm not good at fight scenes lol-

Naraku:...Kun? I don't believe I'm your friend...

CeCeT: Oh be quiet, I could call you something worse... now an with the story-

Sango: Wait, you said I'm with Sesshomaru in here... -blushes-

CeCeT:...And? You're slowing our readers down. ;;

Sango:...S-sorry, please continue –smiles-

CeCeT: Yeah...damn you're lucky.

-Thoughts  
"..."- Speaking  
Somekind of little design- scene change

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE A VIRGIN o.O;;;

Sango sat up straight with her hand clinching her chest; her whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat and her cheeks where a deep red. She sighed and leaned back against the tree she'd dozed off under. She'd had another dream about him. So strange to her that she'd have dreams of a demon, let alone the one called Sesshomaru, the one who was InuYasha's half brother... Ever since the first time she'd seem him, he began to pledge her dreams every few days. It was either the two of them in such a romantic scene it almost made her cry, or... well the kind that made her skin tingle and her cheeks turn rosy.

She closed her eyes sighing again her thoughts drifting,_ 'Sesshomaru...do you have me under some spell? But if you do...why? I've done nothing to you...nor do I know you personally...'_ she bit her lip, _'Well it's better then nightmares... at least I believe it is...'_ She stood from her place under the tree and decided a relaxing bath was in need and after making sure Miroku was asleep she walked off from the group and towards the hot springs, with a towel in hand.

She looked around once more for any sign of the monk; she had to always be on guard with him. As soon as she was satisfied she began to undress only to be met with a meowing Kirara. She smiled down at the cat demon and stepped into the hot water.  
"I'll only be a little while Kirara." she sighed and found a nice rock to sit on.  
"Meow." the cat replied in her soft tone and sat on the edge next to her.

Sango closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the refreshing water wash away her worries. The soft small waves in the water tickled her skin and made a small smile grace her features. As time passed by she began to yawn, her mind telling her body it was time for rest again. Knowing it was not a good idea to fall asleep in hot water she let her whole body slide from the rock and drop completely under the water. After a few seconds her head popped back up inhaling deeply and smelling the sweat floral smell of the springs. _'Lord Sesshomaru…'_ her mind betrayed her once again, like it did in her dreams. She couldn't stop the youkai from slipping in to her mind. Yes, it had to be a spell, she didn't have to time think about him, she barely had time for herself… And now her body ached for sleep once more.  
After taking a good look around she pulled herself from the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Taking the extra one she grabbed she dried her legs, face, and arms then she wrapped it around her hair. She stood up for a minute and looked up at the star fill sky 'Beautiful...' But she quickly stopped to get dressed, seeing as she'd had a dream very simlair to herself gazing at the stars with the most handsome demon lord she'd ever laid eyes on.

She quickly dressed and chased Kirara back to the camp site where everyone was still sleeping. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face, _'Such nice friends I've met...'_. Kirara gave a caring meow at her feet then suddenly stood still.  
"Kirara? What is it-..." Sango cut herself off as a familiar aura flickered in her senses. She quietly sneaked off so as not to wake the group, grabbed her boomerang and jogged in the direction her senses guided her.

"Kirara!"  
Her breathing picked up some as she jumped on the back of the now transformed cat. It was him. The one who visited her in her dreams. The one who made her whole body tingle and shiver at the very thought of him.  
Kirara's paws seem to glade across the grass as a large open field came into view. Sango suddenly began to get nervous. She clinched Kirara's fur as the cat demon slowed to a stop.

_'What am I doing here? Why have I come?... Sesshomaru...'_ her thoughts where cut off as a soft growl escaped from Kirara's mouth. It was indeed him, Sesshomaru, standing a few feet away with his back to her. For a moment everything was silent and still, neither making a move. She swallowed hard as her mind ran wild without her permission. As he turned around to face her, she bit her lip, and then looked down at the large cat. She slowly slid off Kirara's back, landing silently on the cool grass. Her voice caught in her throat as she clinched the strap of her boomerang and took a step forward. She quickly caught herself as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. After she shook it off she began to walk forward _'Just what is he doing here anyway?'_ she thought to herself and decided to ask him aloud.

"Sesshomaru! What business brings you here?" she half yelled over the field and was grateful when her voice didn't crack or fade; showing her weakness. The reply she got was an emotionless stare from him. The silence was so think it could be cut with a knife, making her more uncomfortable. She shivered as his golden eyes stared at her and his silky silver hair blew around him form the breeze, he was almost false to her visions and for a moment she wondered if he was really here.

_'Such power... such pride, and beauty and no fear...'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and smirked. He glanced to her side and his smirk turned to a small frown.

"Sango... I shall be back..." She watched as he turned his back to her a walked off, slowly disappearing into the forest beyond without another word or explanation to his actions. _'What?'_ she blinked and reached her hand in front of her,

"Wait..." she whispered the word so softly she herself could barely hear it. She quickly shook her sudden sadness off as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and was face to face with InuYasha. And for the first time she wasn't so happy to see him.


	2. To Seek You ch2

CeCeT: -Looks at last chappy- My gosh that was crappy... gah, anywho, here's chapter 2. And to think I updated, what? A day later and told you guys it'd take me a while xD  
Forgive my typo's and spelling, I have no one to re-read this for me -.- ;; oh, there's just a little bit of cussing in this chappy…I think. ;;

Morelen- I like this paring too I dunno why lol

Sango: I can't believe you made me have a dream like that... and of Sesshomaru... –blushes-

CeCeT: Hey I think I started it off good with that, now, on with the story.  
RR happy me and another chapter lol

'...'- thoughts  
"..."- speaking  
Some kind of design - scene change  
:...:- my notes

-----"Sango... I shall be back..." She watched as he turned his back to her a walked off, slowly disappearing into the forest beyond without another word or explanation to his actions. _'What?'_ she blinked and reached her hand in front of her,

"Wait..." she whispered the word so softly she herself could barely hear it. She quickly shook her sudden sadness off as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and was face to face with InuYasha. And for the first time she wasn't so happy to see him.-----

InuYasha came to a stop about a foot away from Sango, his sword drawn and ready for battle.  
"Sango? You ok?" he asked glancing around her for any sign of his older brother.

"Hai, I am..." she nodded at him and placed a hand on Kirara's neck, glancing downwards to the ground beneath her feet.

"I came as soon as I felt it... It was Sesshomaru right?" he asked a look of confusion graced his features for a split second when he saw no sign of demon Lord.

"Hai... I mean I believe so, I felt his presences for a minute and that's when I came here but, he left..." she trailed off not really _lying_, so InuYasha's nose couldn't detect it, Sesshomaru _had_ left after all...

"Sango! InuYasha!" both InuYasha and Sango turned at the sound of their names. It was the others Kagome, Miroku and Shippo who was running quickly in the lead towards them.  
_'I just lied... well I didn't tell the complete truth...but still… Sesshomaru is the enemy and I should not have done that... but…'_ she mentally sighed and turned back around only to stare at the place the demon Lord once stood, missing him already. Was it obsession? Prehaps, she was suddenly wanting to see him again if only a glance. How foolish and unfair this all was beginning to be. She, the great Taijiya had the great Youkai on her mind.

"Hey Sango? You ok?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her sitting friend on the ground. Sango had been quiet since they'd come back last night. She'd even sat farther away from them all under a tree. Kagome sat down next to her and smiled a comforting smile, wanting to ease her friends mind as much as she could. After all Sango was her best friend now and that's one thing friends did for each other.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine Kagome-chan…" Sango smiled the best smile she could at the time before looking back down at her feet or at least that general area.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distant...what's bothering you? You can tell me, that is if you want..." Kagome trailed off and looked over at her, still smiling her gentle smile.

"It's nothing really, I just had an odd dream that's all," Sango smiled, shaking her head.

"I think I'll take a walk, just for a while, I'll be back soon ok? Then we can talk about it…" Sango stood up, grabbing her Hiraikotsu and smiling to Kagome again

"Oh? Ok then, hurry back, I don't want to be the only girl here, you know those two aren't very social, at least not in the way we usually are together." Kagome grinned and stood up also, dusting the dirt from her skirt off.

"I will, don't worry, I'll see you soon." Sango smiled and walked in the opposite direction of Kagome. She stood there for a second watching Sango walk away, _'What's wrong Sango? I know it's more then a mare dream... Something isn't right with you.'_ Kagome soon shrugged the thought off, thinking she was reading into it too much. But Sango said they would talk later so she'd leave it till later.

Sango walked slowly with grace, her sandals clicking softly upon the dirt path. She watched as the sun began to descend from the sky to give way to the moon. The rays of the setting sun feel upon her in waves like water, giving her an angelic look. As she walked she let a smiled fall upon her face as the breeze blew lightly around her, cooling her mind and making it free of all thoughts. That is until a very unpleasant demon decided to have her for lunch.  
She'd walked a good distant from the camp where the others where, and her path continued to grow leading her farther from her friends, but she could find her way back easily. She took note that the trees began to get slightly thicker, making it easier for someone to sneak up on her, which the demon took advantage of. All one hundred of his legs moved in unison on the ground without making a sound; that is until one of his legs stepped on a small branch, breaking it not so quietly. This caught Sango's attention. She stopped and turned around on her hill to look back at where the sound came from.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Sango gripped the strap of her weapon as her eyes narrowed at the trees behind her, feeling the presence of a weak demonic aura.

"I wasn't expecting a fight, so why don't you just come nicely here and meet the inside of my stomach..." the large centipede crawled from its hiding place beyond the thick forest trees, his voice as sinister as his look. The bug well over double her size with thick scales and sharp feet.

"I think not demon, I shall slay you in no time!" Sango pulled her weapon from her back and in a fiery, swung it at the giant bug. The centipede quickly dodged most of the impact but could no longer feel five of his back legs. Sango reached her hand high in the air and caught her weapon as it came spinning back to its owner.

"Damn it... that weapon... you must be that demon exterminator, the last of your pack... ha, I'll be happy to eat right here! Wait till the other demons here about this..." he trailed off as his back legs regenerated and sprang from his lower body.

"Ah, good as new." The demon seemed to smirk, stretching it's fresh limbs. Sango's eyes widened slightly at the sight of this. _'He can regenerate his limbs? Greaaaaat.'_ She sighed, preparing herself for an attack.

"I'll slice you in half demon!" she frowned and threw her Hiraikotsu once again at the demon. This time it made impact with the bug, slicing at his lower half, and leaving a deep open gash that quickly began to bleed. A yelp of pain came from the demon as he jerked his lower body back away from her.  
"If I die, I'll make sure I'll take you with me, wench!" he charged at her and his upper body rose in height as if he were a snake. She quickly jumped up to catch her weapon, but she wasn't fast enough to throw it again. Her body flew back and hit the ground with a loud 'thump' after the bug rammed his head into her, letting his small legs cut her side.

"Die demon murder..." the large bug rose up again and Sango's eyes widened in size. She picked herself up, her hand at her side, and despite her body's protests she began to stand up and lift her Hiraikotsu. In doing so she felt her wound open slightly and began to bleed heavier. She left the warm liquid travel down her thigh as her vision became blurry. She quickly swung the weapon at the demon. She watched, falling back onto the ground, as her boomerang sliced threw his middle cutting him in half. _'And I was going for the heart...'_ her thoughts trailed off as her eyes became heavy. As her body hit the awfully soft ground she slowly began to sink into a sleep, without thinking why the ground felt like a pillow; and despite the demons yells of pain as it hit the ground.

:  
A/N: yeah I thought I'd be a good idea to tell you Sessheh has both of his arms, let's act like he never lost it in that fight with Inu-baka lol

InuYasha: WHAT?

CeCeT: I love you? XD

InuYasha:... -.-;;;  
:

Sesshomaru sat in his usual position, one leg starched out in front of him while his other was bent at the knee in front of his chest with his hand resting upon it. He kept his attention on Rin, who was trying to collect more flowers then she could even carry.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! Look at this one! Isn't it pretty? But I can't remember what it's called..." the grinning girl ran up to him holding what looked like a rose in one hand and a pile of other various flowers stuffed in her arm.

"Yes it is Rin... It is called a rose, be careful of the thorns." he looked at her with a softer expression then any other person he'd come across.

"Oh, now I remember! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" she ran off again without another word, only to go pick even more flowers then she could carry. He watched her for a few more seconds then drew his attention to the setting sun. _'...Sango'_ his thoughts slid to the chocolate eyed female that traveled with his younger brother. Why had she been creeping into his 'dead bolt locked and chained' mind? He sighed silently and inhaled the noon air, in doing so a familiar scent came to his nose. A sweat floral smell mixed with a jasmine and soothing green tea hit his nose and lingered there, pulling at his senses. He stood up and turned to face Rin and Jaken who where running around in circles.

"Jaken... watch Rin, I'll be back in a while..." he trailed off and turned away from them.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" the green toad continued to run from the laughing girl. Rin had made a crown out of the flowers she'd picked and was now chasing down Jaken so he could try it on. _'Oh what did I do to deserve this?'_ the toad thought to himself, dare not speaking aloud, and ran as fast as his little toad legs could take him.

Sesshomaru began his walk into the forest, thick with tress and bushes. As her scent came closer, his senses told him something was wrong. Within a minute the smell of blood came to his nose. 'Demon blood... she must be in battle, and it would seem she's wining' he thought to himself but quickly the smell of a sweeter blood came to hi nose. His eyes narrowed as he began to run forward, using his demon speed.

* * *

CeCeT: yay! Another finished chapter! And I thank you for your reviews guys! This chapter was a bit longer and more put together then the last, the first chapter was in my head and I just had to write it down so I think it was pretty crappy, but I like this one a bit better let me know what you think in those lovely reviews!

Sesshomaru:...Why am I here again?

CeCeT: because I rented you for this chapter, but soon you will be mine! Well whenever I decide to finally take over the world with my friend

Sesshomaru: Take over the world? And just how will you succeed in such a mission?

CeCeT:...Well... we're not finished with the plans yet -.-;;;

Sesshomaru: Females and their weird dreams...

CeCeT: I know rite? But thank you, I try... now make me happy with some reviews ppls! ja!


	3. To Tend To You ch3

CeCeT: Hello again, this is chapter 3 of To love You, I know the title and chap titles don't really match the story at least I don't think so... but anywho do read AND review please!

Kouga: Hey! Where am I in this story? Why don't I have a part?

CeCeT:... Good question... Well... you may be in here, but you see this story really doesn't deal with you Kouga-kun...

Kouga: Well go make one with me in it!

CeCeT: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... Enjoy the story everyone, do remember suggestions are welcomed, even more 'cause I don't know where this story will go lol... And also a little note, we all know Sango could have killed that bug in an instant but that's just how I wanted it to go kays?

'...'- thoughts  
"..."- speaking  
- sceen change  
:...:- my notes

------Sesshomaru began his walk into the forest, think with tress and bushes. As her scent came closer, his senses told him something was wrong. Within a minute the smell of blood came to his nose. 'Demon blood... she must be in battle, and it would seem she's wining' he thought to himself but quickly the smell of a sweeter blood came to hi nose. His eyes narrowed as he began to run forward, using his demon speed.-----

Sesshomaru came to a stop, taking in the vision before him. He watched as the woman known as Sango threw the heavy weapon with grace and ease despite the wound on her side. Her Hiraikotsu spun towards the demon, making contact and chopping him in half. His eyes fell back to the one who possessed the weapon and watched as she began to fall slowly towards the ground which she never met. In an instant he appeared behind her, catching her limp body before she touched the Earth completely.

He allowed himself to take in her features. Her lively chocolate colored eyes were hidden from him behide her eyelids and long curled lashes. Her long dark brown hair had fallen from its binding and fell freely. Her skin was a creamy color and soft to the touch, more appealing to him by the second. He'd never seen a human with such beauty besides Rin, but Sango was completely different.  
_'She's unconscious and her wound deep...'_ he sighed mentally, being the honorable demon he was, he himself couldn't just leave her to die, not the beauty in his arms that could hold his thoughts. He wasn't as selfless as the fools around him thought, but being brought up that way he was to act the part he played which was simple to him, seeing as he didn't care about many things.

He picked up her legs and carried her bridal style back to Rin and Jaken. What would the other Lords think if they got wind of this? Not that he cared much, seeing as they all had their own business to deal with. He could say he was at least the second smartest, strongest, and most hansom of the four Lords, as expected since the elder of them all was wise beyond their years. He kept his emotionless expression as he reached Rin and Jaken.

"M'Lord, what is _that_?" Jaken was the first to question, wobbling over to the demon lord, his eyes on Sango's limp form draped in his lord's arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what happened to her? She looks hurt..." Rin had a worried look on her face as she looked at the woman whom looked a bit familiar.

"Hai Rin she is, she had a small battle with a lowly demon..." He trailed off, looking to the girl in his arms once again.

"Wait... that's Sango! Oh, you will her heal and make her better right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin gave him a begging look as she grabbed onto his pants leg. Even if he wanted to say no which he didn't, her look was too hard to turn down.

"Hai, Rin I shall when we get home" he answered, his expression unchanging.

"Oh, when will she be back? These two are so... _boring_. And I don't feel like getting hurt looking for shards this late at night…" Kagome sighed and dropped her head.

"Of course they are Kagome-chan, InuYasha can't do anything right." Shippo yawned, curling up in her lap.

"What was that!" InuYasha jumped down from the tree he was laying in and stomped over to the two.

"My apologies Kagome-chan." Miroku spoke up, a sheepish look coming to his face.

"It's ok Miroku, but you InuYasha! You heard me! It's like you've become mute ever since your last visit with Kikyou! And yes I knew, don't think I didn't." her eyes narrowed at him in a heated way. Why couldn't he share the world with her now? If Kikyou was alive she'd respect the fact that they were in love and where to be together. But Kikyou was dead, not to be in this world. Why couldn't he see how much he meant to her? She'd give InuYasha the world if it where hers, whatever made him happy made her happy.

InuYasha's eyes widened at what had come out her mouth, making his pause completely. _'S-she...she knew!'_

"You knew! But! How!" he asked, shocked by her knowledge.

"I'm not the complete fool that you take me for InuYasha! It was simple! I bet even _Miroku_ knew!" Miroku shook his head, now missing Sango to at least get his mind off of the two.

"Well it's not like anything happened! It's nothing!" InuYasha spat back at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really! Then why do you feel the need to keep it from us! From me! Why InuYasha? Why...?" she trailed off and after a second she stood up and began to walk away.

"...Huh? Wait! Kagome! Where are you going!" InuYasha stood up straight and took a step forward.

"Where do you think! I'm going for a walk! And since it's _nothing_ I have the decency to tell you!" she stomped off in the same direction Sango had taken earlier.

"Kagome!" InuYasha went to walk after her in hopes of pursuing her to get her to calm down,

"No, InuYasha-" Miroku tried to warn him but was cut off by the familiar command,

"SIT!" Kagome screamed and walked off into the woods without another word, leaving the dog face-first buried in dirt.

She was fuming, her eyes glaring daggers at the forest around her. _'How could he? He couldn't just tell me? GAH!'_ she thought to herself and seemed to walk faster until she broke out in a full run. She didn't stop until her legs begged her and where about to give out. She soon stumbled to a stop and bent over, her hands on her knees and gasping for air with her eyes closed tight, unaware of the scene before her. As her breathing heart slowed to her normal pulse pace she opened her eyes and finally realized the smell of flesh hung thick in the air, even her nose could smell it.  
"Eww, it smells so gross here. I wonder-" she cut herself off as her eyes widened at the vision before her. She couldn't help but scream at the sight of the giant bug before her.

:  
A/N: Ok I know Kagome wouldn't have screamed from that seeing as she's seem worse but it just goes with that part lol and also just below, I'm trying really REALLY hard to stay in the time period with objects, it's very hard trying to think of what Sesshomaru's house would look like other then giant or maybe a castle like build so if I mess up or anyone has any suggest do tell me.As the wind blew, the smell of blood filled the air, catching InuYasha's attention. He jumped to his feet and began to run after hearing a faint scream from Kagome.

"InuYasha, wait! What is it!" Miroku questioned in confusion and ran after him.

"The blood of a demon...and Sango..." He trailed of and ran faster, causing Miroku to stop and get a ride on Kirara.

Kagome stood there in shock and fear at the sight of all the blood. She wanted to move but was frozen in her spot. _'What happened...'_ her thoughts trailed off as her eyes took in everything in the area. She stiffened as something white caught her eyes. Forcing herself to walk forward, she bent down and picked up the hair tie off the ground.

"Kagome? Where are you-!" InuYasha came to a sliding stop after seeing her.

"What the hell happened here?" InuYasha looked on in his normal manor though a bit worried he didn't find Sango.

"...Sango, where is she?" Miroku slid off of Kirara's back as a growl escaped the cat demon.

"Oh Sango, what happened?" Kagome stood up, clinching the hair tie she'd found.

Sesshomaru walked silently behind Rin who was leading the way to an empty room down the hall in his castle. She quickly opened the door for her guardian and soon to be new friend. Sesshomaru quickly walked across the room and laid Sango down upon a thick layer of cotton and silk blankets.

"Rin, quickly bring some bandages. Jaken, bring me towels and a bow of warm water." Sesshomaru didn't bother to keep watching them as he turned back to Sango, already knowing they would do as told.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Jaken spoke in unison and both left the room to gather the materials asked of them. Without hesitation Sesshomaru tugged her top from her skirt and pulled it open which gave him a good look at the wound on her side. He pulled her skirt down to her hips and began to rip the blood soaked bindings around her torso.

:  
A/N: NO, Sesshomaru is NOT a pervert in this story at least not right now lol, he's concentrating more on helping her NOT seeing her -.-;;; and yeah I think she wears the skin tight slayer suit under her clothes rite? Well too bad, she's not today cause that'd just waste more time in helping her now.  
:

She'd lost a lot of blood, but he'd kept his hand tight over the wound while they traveled home, lessening the loss of her blood. He pulled the dark red bindings from her body, and tossed them aside as Rin came running in with a stumbling Jaken shortly behind her. They both sat the materials down and Sesshomaru quickly went to work, cleaning and dressing her wound. _'What am I doing?... There are plenty of others here that should be doing this...'_ His mind became stuck on the single word 'Why?'

"Rin, you must wrap her wound while I hold her up..." Rin nodded at the emotionless Sesshomaru and grabbed the roll of bandages next to him.

'_M'lord is tending to a lowly human, a demon slaying human at that!'_ Jaken thought to himself as he watch his lord hold the human girl to him as Rin wrapped the bandages thick around her midsection. Sesshomaru laid her back down once Rin was down and covered her carefully in a blanket.

"Jaken, have someone wash her things and bring them back..." he stood up and turned to the young girl at his side,

"Rin, you must watch her for a short time. I shall be back later to check on you both, for now I must tend to some paperwork." mentally he growled and frowned; the only thing he didn't like about being a lord was... paperwork.

5 Days later

Sango shifted in her sleep, her eyelids twitching slightly before opening fully. She sat up quickly and stared at nothing; just letting the memories return to her fully and her vision clear, but she soon fell back from the sharp pain at her side. Her eyes widened as she held the tender spot where the pain stung most, _'The demon...What happened? And just where am I?'_. She was inside, in a large room, laying on a large bed with her outfit on top of her...Wait a second...

"What!" Sango's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she realized she only wore her bindings, nothing else.

"Ah! You're awake Sango!" Sango turned on her good side and watched as a young girl came bouncing across the room. A familiar girl whom named she remembered as Rin.

* * *

CeCeT: Gomen, I left a cliffy but I think, keyword THINK I'll be able to update again today, I THINK lol 

ShinkuKihaku- hai, forgive, I've re-read this chapter more times then I can count about 5 XD lmao but do forgive me for my spelling, I can't spell worth crap lol you have evil bunnys? I have evil pillows! I hit folks with them XD thank you!

Insane Dragoness- when I thought of it I screamed THAT IS SESSHOMARU lol not literally tho XD but doesn't it fit him? He lets NO ONE in that head of his so why not say deadbolt locked and chained? Lol thank you –grins-

Air-Fearie45- Thank you, I updated for ya lol and may I guess, you go to neopets? If not hey, it was a wild guess lol

CeCeT: Ok, that's all I have time for; my mom is glaring at me... not a good thing... REVIEW lol


	4. To Defy You ch4

CeCeT: Oh my gosh... people actually like this story...CHAYEAH!  
  
Kagome: Why am I JUST now getting here? Koga was even before me! KOGA!  
  
CeCeT: Oh yes, the wolf that fell in love with you and wants you all to himself...-sighs- how romantic...  
  
Kagome:....whatever! But then again Koga doesn't sneak off at nite to see dead ppl....  
  
InuYasha:......um...i'm gonna go..... eat, yeah eat...bye! –runs off-  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
InuYasha: NO-! –slams into the floor- grrrrrr –from ground- why you little-!

CeCeT: Gah, can you two take this else where?! Some people would like to read this, jeez, anywho....**now, there's one chapter [I think] in every story that ppl hate... I do believe this'll be it lol, it's just so freakin SLOW, I didn't know anyway to speed it up but don't worry I'll try to make the next chappy MUCH fasters and betters.** So here's the.....-counts- fourth chapter? Yeah fourth chapter of To Love You rite after this  
  
Wolfgodcat41- yeah good question lol, well don't worry too much, I'm working it all in there and I hope it'll end up working out the way I want it too, thank you

Chadslover- tho no man wants to admit it, they get lonely and Sesshomaru's the type that'd he'd prolly NEVER [I could be wrong but I think most would agree] he'd NEVER admit that lol, thank you and I won't unless something bad happens –knocks on wood- lol

Nightfall2525- THANK YOU, I WILL dedicate the next chapter to you cuz I was thinking of doing that but I was stuck on how to do it so thank you SO much

Shinna, ShadowStar21, Insane Dragoness- thank you lots guys =D

Air-Fearie45- I guessed since I have one too, lol thank you muchies  
================================================

-------Sango shifted in her sleep, her eyelids twitching slightly before opening fully. She sat up quickly and stared at nothing; just letting the memories return to her fully, but she soon fell back from the sharp pain at her side. Her eyes widened as she held her side, 'The demon.....What happened? And just where am I?'. She was inside, in a large room, laying on a large bed with her outfit on top of her...Wait....

"What?!" Sango's eyes widened as she realized she only wore her bindings.

"Ah! You're awake Sango!" Sango turned on her good side and watched as a young girl came bouncing across the room.--------

"Hai...wait, you are Rin right?...." Sango nearly chocked when she put two and two together. Rin was always with Sesshomaru...which meant he was VERY near by.

"Yes, this is Rin!" the girl radiated joy and happiness, Sango couldn't help but smile at the girl

"Ok, now where am I? How did I get here?" she quested the grinning girl.

"You're in me and Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru's home!" The girl of about six answered still with a smile

"Sesshomaru-sama brought you here after he'd found you hurt in battle, which was about...four or five days ago..." Rin trailed off looking as if she was counting

"...What!? five days?!" Sango leaned forward best as she could, her mouth dropped open.

"Hai, when we got here Sesshomaru-sama fixed you up and I helped put bandages on the first time!" Rin beamed with happiness and pride

"Huh?!" a deep blush ran to her cheeks as she thought of the process.

"Hai, he did it once more, then let me do it all by myself! He said I did a very good job! Oh, I must tell Sesshomaru-sama about your waking" Rin's grin glowed bright upon her. Sango pause, really seeing how happy the child was 'She's so happy with his approval... but Sesshomaru hates humans, and yet she loves him and bathes in his endorsement of her doings...' Just when she was about to question the girl about Sesshomaru, he walked through the open door.

"No need for that Rin, I am here now..." he trailed off looking to Rin with a softer expression but still firm. Sango liked to faint right then and there, 'He took me in, healed and banged my wounds for five days while I was sleeping....!'. Though it didn't sound like much it was a lot to process. She had been in Sesshomaru's CARE and he had tended to her while she was in dreamland?! She blinked and unconsciously pulled the covers closer to her. Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Sango, his expression harden once again.

"Finally, you were beginning to worry Rin...." he trailed off looking at the slayer

"Hai... Thank you for you kindness" she searched for the right words and way to say them, but kindness was not a favorite of Sesshomaru.

"Hmph, I know not of this kindness you speak..." his golden eyes starred down at her

"Well you took Rin in correct? You protect her and keep her happy and away from harm, correct? It sounds like kindness to me, maybe even more-"

"Silence woman. Do not dig yourself into a whole with me. Rin wishes for you to stay, so as soon as your wound is healed, I shall take you back to your friends. Until then you are not to leave the castle." He more so demanded then asked 'Hm...Not even a flinch... But at least she knows her place'

"I'll have you know if I wasn't in your home, your care or territory; you would not be aloud to speak to me in that manner." She frowned at him 'Who does he think he is?... Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, capable to kill you in an instant.... oh right...' she sighed

"If you think that is so then go a head, but I'm glad you agree and you will not dishonor me in any way." He kept his eyes glued to hers, making a chill run down her spin.

"Fine, as long as I am here..." she trailed off and pulled her shirt closer to her.

"Rin, you will stay with her and keep her out of trouble..." he turned on his hill and walked out the door without an other word.

"huh? Oh, hai Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin stood up straight from her bent over poison looking at Sango's weapon.

"What?! Hmph, It's not like I'm an infant..." she trailed off, glaring at the door. She sighed, maybe he wasn't always this way... 'Yeah right'

"Oh Sango-chan, do you think you can move yet?" the small girl bent down next to her

"I believe so, I need to get up anyway, a bath would do wonders" Sango smiled and forced herself to sit up.

"OK, I'll take you there" Rin smiled and held out her small hands. Sango smiled at her and thanked her after standing up with her help. Rin quickly grabbed her a robe and handed it to her. After Sango had pulled the robe on Rin helped her to and out the door which lead them into the long hallway. Rin tugged on hand and began to walk down the hall, passing doors and other halls.

"Rin? How do you know your way around here?" Sango asked already lost.

"It was very hard at first but you get use to it, I just walked around and around and around till I could find my way back. And of course Lord Sesshomaru helped me some. My room is by his and yours is near mine so if you ever get lost just ask" Rin grinned happily and stopped in front of two large wooden doors. After pushing them open Sango was met with the most beautiful hot springs she'd ever seen. Trees, flowers, rocks, a waterfall and grass, they were all present in the room. Sango smiled and watched the steam rise from the hot water.  
===========================================

Kagome had been silent for the past five days of hunting for Sango. Her scent had faded from the path after the battle ground and it was hard for InuYasha and Kirara to try and find it again. Kagome closed her eyes tight as she held on to InuYasha's neck as he ran threw the woods. InuYasha tighten his grip around her legs, he could fell and smell her despair, making him keep his mouth closed from arguments.

"InuYasha... I sense a jewel shard near by... do you think... it could maybe be..." she opened her eyes only to close them again and burry her head into his neck. He felt her warm tears fall on his neck and onto the collar of his clothes.

"You never know, let's grab everyone else and check it out..." he trailed off and jumped into a tree and began to head the opposite way.  
=============================================

Sango sighed as she let the water engulf her. Her wound stung for a while but it so gave way to the comforting of the water. They'd been in there for a good ten minutes, chatting a bit and relaxing.

Jaken stood outside the cracked doors, smiling. He'd found a way to get ride of the slayer, hopefully. He wasn't too smart but when he got wind of an attack on one of the villages his lord over looked, he jumped with glee. All he had to do was get her to go to the village alone; since she was injured he doubt she'd last long. So he took a breath and walked slowly by the door speaking loudly.

"Oh my! A group of demons will attack one of our villages, the one in the valley. Oh my, I hope my lord is near by and isn't busy!" 'hee hee' he walked passed the door with a worried look.

Sango sat up as she heard footsteps down the hall. She listened at what Jaken had to say as he passed. A worried look came to her face. She turned to Rin,

"Rin? Do you know where that village is?" Sango looked over to the girl with a pleading look

"Hai, I do Sango-chan, why?" the girl asked

"I need you to take me there, to that village before anyone gets hurt."

"I will...do you plan to fight?" Rin grabbed her towel and stood from the water, wrapping it around herself.

"Hai, I do Rin-chan" Sango pulled herself up and gladly took the towel and hand Rin offered. They quickly ran back to her room and found Sango's battle wear. Rin changed into her Kimono as Sango changed into her black and pink outfit.

"We can sneak your window, then I'll take you there, the village isn't that far from here" Rin smiled 'Sneak?..... Has she done this before?' Sango thought, raising an eyebrow at her, only to receive a grin from the girl.  
=====================================

CeCeT: Oh my gosh that was SO SO SO slow [and short]....that's why I ended it there lol but it had to be said so you won't get lost in the next chap.... I think –shruggs- oh well, oh does anyone know the name of that...um.... dragon/horse that's Sesshomarus? Yeah it would be a BIG help for the next chapter since I'll already writing it lol so go review and make meh happy =3


	5. To Need You ch5

CeCeT:....hai I know that last chapter sucked, even the title lol. I hope this one will be much much better  
  
Sesshomaru:... You've dragged me here again...  
CeCeT:...and?  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't need to be here...  
  
CeCeT: Too bad, it's all been taken care of –grins-  
  
Sesshomaru:...Onna, don't make me hurt you  
  
CeCeT:...well you can't do that cuz I'll need to be unhurt to rule the world –smiles-  
  
Sesshomaru:...baka onna...  
  
CeCeT: I love you too ;) Now on with the story, enjoy RR too

Rabbitstime- THANK YOU so much!!! Ah and Uh...lmao, cute tho lol but i didn't use it in here, i chnaged it thinking no one would know the name lol. Oh, of course you can have Inu-kun he's all yours :), I'll miss him tho-  
InuYasha- WHAT?!  
CeCeT: What? I didn't say anything...-looks innocent- now on with the story...wow 21 reviews!! I love you all so much!!! Here's your chappy Nightfall! (I know the LAST chapter should have been to you lol)  
WARNING: There's a little bit of sexual content here okies? Okies :)

'...'- thoughts  
"..."- speaking  
- sceen change  
::...::- my notes 

--------"I will...do you plan to fight?" Rin grabbed her towel and stood from the water, wrapping it around herself.

"Hai, I do Rin-chan" Sango pulled herself up and gladly took the towel and hand Rin offered. They quickly ran back to her room and found Sango's battle wear. Rin changed into her Kimono as Sango changed into her black and pink outfit.

"We can sneak your window, then I'll take you there, the village isn't that far from here" Rin smiled 'Sneak?..... Has she done this before?' Sango thought, raising an eyebrow at her, only to receive a grin from the girl.--------

Sango slid off the dragon/horse demon and landed gracefully on her feet.  
"Rin, I want you to stay here, far back so you won't get injured. Matter of fact, you should go back to your home." Sango looked up and Rin and placed her mask over her mouth and nose.  
"No way! You need me to take you home and just in case you get hurt" Rin looked back at her  
"Hai, your right. But you must stay back ok?" Sango smiled at her, Rin knew even if she couldn't see it.  
"Hai Sango-chan" Rin smiled back to her. Sango head her boomerang behind her as she walked down the path towards the village. Upon her arrival she found everyone who lived there was running to find a hiding place. She paused to look around, and then continued walking, only to have a young girl run into her.

"I'm sorry!" the young girl quickly pulled herself up  
"It's ok, may I ask something? Is everyone here running from... an-"  
"Demons! They're coming for us! But that's not the only reason... Lord Sesshomaru will come and save us, but we fear him a bit too."  
"Really? You should not fear him..." Sango looked down at the girl as she looked away from her.

"Wait, your clothes... are you... a demon slayer? Will you save us?" the girl changed subjects and looked back up at her.  
"Mmhm, I will. I want you to leave this place for a short time ok?" Sango asked looking away from the child.  
"Hai, good luck" the girl ran off into the forest beyond. Sango sighed, she was tired and she knew that her weakness would affect her strength. It would be a long fight.  
skipping a head

Sango sighed with a smile as she let her self sink into the hot water once again. Rin had run off a while ago to get some bandages since she not only had the cut on her side but a small scratch on her shoulder. She glanced over at the small jewel shard she'd picked up in battle. It made her think of her friends and how worried they must be... Again she let herself slip fully into the water, floating under for a while until the force of the water and her need of breath brought her up, gasping for air. She shook it off and leaned back against a rock.

'Sesshomaru...' after thinking the name she mentally cursed herself, even now the demon lord wasn't off her mind. Before she could continue to curse herself more the door to the springs swung open to revile the figure of someone. Her eyes strained to see through the steam but when she did find out who it was she wished she couldn't see. Her eyes widened as Lord Sesshomaru stepped to the edge of the water, too close to her for comfort. The only thought that crossed her mind was a towel, something told her to get the cloth and she did. She wrapped it around her just in time before she was hauled out the water by her wrist. He pulled her up to his eye level and she watched as his eyes flickered red, letting her know he wasn't too happy. His face was basically emotionless; the only thing that told her he was a bit pissed was his eye color and body langue.

"Did...you...not...hear... me? Did you not understand what I said earlier?" he said in low deadly tone. Sango dangled above the ground, trying to hold the towel around her tightly.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean I'll stand around and let innocent people die!" she spat back at him even though she knew she wasn't in the position to fight let alone win.

"I would have taken care of it. Do you know what could have happened to you woman? You were a piece of meat to a pack of demons, you were lucky they were lower in strength" His eyes narrowed at her. This caught her off guard 'Wait... something isn't right here... it's almost like he cares for my safety... almost'

"You could have walked into a trap, foolish girl, you could have been killed" he fought the urge to grit his teeth as he stared down into her soft brown eyes. She frowned, he was right but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Of course I knew that! Do you think I'm that stupid! How dare you underestimate me!" she glared at him. He knew she was lying, he could smell it.

"Do not lie to me women, and do not raise your voice at me, you will regret it." He tightened his grip around her wrist. She gritted her teeth and glared daggers at him,

"IF we're all done here, could you please... PUT ME DOWN?! Maybe some of those OTHER woman fear you and don't mind this BUT I DO" her eyes stared back at him in a daring manner, daring him to make a smart comment, not that she could DO anything at the moment...  
Sesshomaru finally realized just how he held her. He watched, from the corner of his eyes, the water from her face drop to her neck and disappear into the towel. Without warning he pulled her close to him, letting his free hand wrap around her waist. He shifted her up so the spikes on his armor rested under her chest, pressing against the towel.

"What if I don't?" a light smirk graced his features as he looked up at her. She couldn't stop the blood that ran to her cheeks as her jaw clenched. She had lost her voice; but even of she did have it what could she say?  
She swallowed the lump in her throat as his golden orbs stared up at her. He let her wrist go and placed his other hand on the side of her waist. Her own hands betrayed her minds protest and decided to have a mind of their own as they slid to his shoulders and up around his neck. She paused for a spilt second to look at him, and then pressed her lips against his in a hard crushing kiss. He tightened his grip around her waist and pushed his lips back against hers. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his torso and digging her hands into his silky silver hair. He quickly made his way to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it, without breaking the kiss.

"M'Lord! Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? The Lord of the Eastern Lands is here himself! He wishes to speak with you! M'Lord?" Jaken called from the hall, walling past the door.

Sesshomaru growled upon hearing his servent. What the hell was the East Lord doing here?!

He broke the kiss and pushed her back harder against the wall as he began to attack her neck with his soft velvet like tongue. She opened her eyes half way and tilted her head back, giving him full access to her neck. He gently ran a clawed hand down her thigh and gripped it lightly. She choked back a moan as she gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling herself being lowered to the ground. She whimpered lightly in protest as his tongue disappeared from her hot flesh. She opened her lust filled eyes to look up at him as her feet touched the cool ground beneath her, and for a second she thought she saw emotion flicker threw his golden eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, as she held on to his shoulders. For some reason her legs felt weak, as if she'd fall if she let him go.

"I must take my leave... I shall be back." He seemed to whisper to her. His hands glided from her waist to her hips, he mentally growled and forced his hands to move back to their place at his side. She nodded at him and sighed, looking away. He stepped back to look at her again. Before she knew it he was gone, out the large doors and down the hall. As soon as she knew he was out of eye and ear shot she let herself fall to the ground on her knees. 'Gah, I can't believe I just did that! That was so wrong of me... I know he thinks of me as a whore, so easy... and yet that look... I know I saw something for a second only a second...' she trailed the thought off and closed her eyes; already she missed his body against her own and that had turned into a need, a need that was growing stronger inside her. 'Bad Sango, bad...' she sighed and got up, she needed a cold bath, a really cold bath.

Sesshomaru growled again as he made his way to his main meeting room. 'This had better be good AND quick' he frowned, why did the East Lord chose this moment to come?! 'Hn...'. He sighed hoping his erection would subside quickly, if not he would have to cut the lord short today 'And find her...' he smirked as he opened the doors and walked in.

CeCeT: ha ha!! Yes, I think it was a better chapter –grins-  
Sango: that's only cause you pictured yourself as me in that little scene up there, which by the way was really....nice –blushes-  
CeCeT: why thank you, and your right, I did!! XD  
Sango:.... -.-;;  
CeCeT: Review everyone!! I miss the whole detailed scene thing so I'll prolly have one for the next chapter, PROLLY. R&R!!!!


	6. To 'Repay' You ch6

CeCeT: I just noticed....... my little scene change indicaters.... didn't show up in the last chapter.... gah oh well. I'm just gonna skip rite into reviews then chappy

NightFall2525- Sure you can, thanks tho I'm still not sure if I'll put him more fully into the story... I'm thinking of him and maybe Jaken cahoots together lol.

Thank You all for sticking with me! and to repay you all, i made it extra long with a nice lime thrown in there enjoy!!

* * *

--------Sesshomaru growled again as he made his way to his main meeting room. 'This had better be good AND quick' he frowned, why did the East Lord chose this moment to come?! 'Hn...'. He sighed hoping his erection would subside quickly, if not he would have to cut the lord short today 'And find her...' he smirked as he opened the doors and walked in.------- 

Sango smiled as she watched Rin run around in circles, trying to catch a butterfly. The small girl reminded her of herself when she was a child, so carefree and sweet. Rin had begged her to go side with her (instead of resting) and so she found herself sitting under a tree with a few flowers gathered around her, thanks to Rin. She smiled as Rin jumped in the air after the butterfly with a determined look on her face. Sango closed her eyes as the wind picked up slightly. The fresh smell of flowers and wildlife lingered around her nose but something didn't fell right, something was off. She opened her eyes and scanned the area around. Nothing. Only the sway of the tree tops and grass. Nothing out of the ordinary. She shook her head and sighed 'I should calm down and just rest here'. She yawned slightly and looked up to make sure Rin was fine. It seemed she'd completed her little mission of catching the butterfly since she was running over to Sango with a grin and closed hands.

"Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Lookie what I caught!" Rin grinned and jumped in front of her.

"Oh? What is it?" Sango smiled up at the girl

"Look!" Rin opened her hands a bit, enough to see inside. Sango leaned over and looked into her palms to see a fluttering butterfly.

"He's very beautiful Rin, how did you catch him?" Sango smiled at Rin

"Well, I ran and jumped and ran and jumped but finally found out I had to sneak up on him and grab him!" Rin began to laugh and open her hands, letting the colorful insect go.

"Bye bye butterfly!" Rin waved to the fluttering butterfly and began to run again.

"Don't go too far Rin!" Sango yelled to the running girl.

"I won't Sango-chan, I'll be right back!" She answered back and continued running. Sango smiled, shaking her head and standing up. She decided to follow the curious Rin. After picking up her large weapon she started off on the path Rin had taken. She knew if anything ever happened Sesshomaru would be there in a heart beat, but she just felt safer with one of her weapons near her. She walked over the cool grass and towards a forest. 'She must have went in here... I would have seen her in the field if not...'

"Rin?!" Sango called into wooded area, worry tugged at her slightly. She got that uneasy feeling again, like something was wrong. She shook her head and kept walking 'Rin is fine, no one would be stupid enough to attack her...IF they knew who she was...'

"Rin?!" Sango called again, but there was no answer from the grinning girl. Worry began to eat at her slowly has she picked up her walking pace.

"Rin?! Rin answer me! Rin-!" She was cut off by a high pitched scream she only hoped wasn't Rins. She began to run quickly without another thought but to get to the scream. Sango cursed herself for not going with Rin earlier as she forced her feet to run faster. Worry over came her mind as she squinted, she could make out people up ahead in a clearing.

* * *

Rin took a step back as the tall demon towered over her. She didn't like the look in his red eyes. 

"Well...what's a pretty little human girl doing out here all alone?" the man smirked and bent down to her level.

"Nothing, and I'm not alone" Rin clinched her hand together, where was Sango?

"Oh really? I don't see anyone else around... Why don't I help you find your way home..." he smirked and ran a clawed finger down her cheek.

"Sango!" her high pitched scream filled the air. He quickly placed his hand over the girls mouth. Just as he was about to pulled her to his eyes widened. He reached a hand to his back side then returned it in front of his face, where he watched as bight red blood dripped from it. He gasped as he was hit again, this time cutting him in half. He turned his head just in time to see a not too happy woman holding a giant boomerang. He began to cough up blood as his body feel backwards in two.

Sango stood there and watched as her weapon hit him the first time, then back track and hit him again before returning to it's owner. She quickly ran to Rin and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sango!" Rin welcomed her embrace with her own as she cried into the woman's shirt.

"It's ok Rin, I am here now, I'll always be here for you..." Sango rubbed her back slowly and held her close

"Y-you p-pr-promise?" Rin stuttered out in hiccups.

"I promise..." Sango closed her eyes and couldn't help but think of Kohaku, her younger brother. She tightened her grip on Rin; she would protect her like she did Kohaku 'If only Naraku would let you go... He doesn't need you anymore! I'm the one who loves and cares for you! Kohaku...' for minute her eyes watered but she quickly forced her tears back just as she felt the wind pick up for a second. She turned her head, not letting the girl go, to look up and meet golden eyes. It was Sesshomaru and... some other demon. His hair was silver just as Sesshomaru but it was cut short evenly at his shoulders, framing his gold pupils which had a thin line of red around them. His height stopped a couple inches short of Sesshomaru's, and unlike the Western Lord he wore no armor but bore some symbol on his top. He starred down at Sango, but his eyes shifted over to the split body next to her. His eyes widened slightly then narrowed.

"You've killed one of my men... you will pay for this human" he growled and as soon as he was about to make a move he felt pressure being applied to his shoulder.

"Oh really now? I don't think so. Tell me, Sango, what has happened here?" Sesshomaru asked as he tightened his grip on the demons shoulder.

"Rin... she was picking flowers and... she wondered into the woods alone, that's when I followed her, only to find this prick touching her..." A darken look came to her face as her bangs hid her eyes. She noticed Rin had become limp in her arms; she'd gone to sleep.

Sango picked the girl up in her arms and stood up, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Tae... I suggest you take your leave" Sesshomaru spoke in a low icy tone, sending shivers of fright down his spine.

"Y-yes, we'll have to discus this later" he cleared his throat and disappeared quickly in the surrounding forest.

Sango sighed silently and began the walk back to the castle, Sesshomaru not fair behind.

* * *

Sango laid Rin down onto her bed, and pulled the covers over the small child. Rin smiled in her sleep and turned over, snuggling under the covers. Sango stood there for a second, watching the girl with a smile. She quietly walked out the door, closing it behind her, and walked the few feet to her own room. She opened her door and walked in closing it behind her and walking over to her bed. Yawning she laid down on her bed 'I suppose a nap won't hurt...' she sighed softly and closed her eyes. Just as she was coming into dreamland a knock at the door caught her attention and cased her to sit up 'Who could that be?'. 

"Come in" she semi yelled across the room and watched the door open to revile Sesshomaru. He closed the door behind him and walked across the room to her and pulled out a small bottle.

"Let me see the wound on your side, I have something to heal it fully." He more so demanded then asked. Her body suddenly had a mind of it's own as she began to pull her shirt free, but she quickly stopped,

"Um... do you think you could... turn around for a minute?" a light blush came to her cheeks as she watched his jaw clench. He turned his back to her and she began to take her long green skirt off then her top. She laid it neatly to the side and lay down on her side, pulling the cover up and over her legs and holding her top to her chest.

"Ok, you can turn around now." She said with her back to him. 'Humans...hmph' he thought and turned around. He starred down her curvy form and mentally smirked as thoughts of her filled his mind; after all he did owe the slayer and wanted to finish what they started...

He sat down and took one clawed finger down her side, breaking her bindings and making her shiver mentally. She soon felt a towel on her side rubbing her wound lightly. She closed her eyes as the soft towel messaged her side, but before she knew it the towel was gone. She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him

"Thank you" she smiled and held her shirt a bit tighter to her chest. His gaze made her cheeks heat 'What is he doing to me?' she looked away from him and out the window, 'Leave already!' she mentally screamed, but she knew she didn't want it, if anything she wanted what had happened earlier. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard at the thought of it.  
**"""""""""""LIME NOW""""""""""**

Clawed hands rested on her thigh and hip, making her jump and open her eyes. She became still as ice as his hand caressed her thigh and slid to her inner thigh and traveled higher. Her eyes widened and she sat up, closing her legs and blushing.

"Relax woman..." he whispered in her ear as one of his hands rubbed her thigh again and the other made its way up to cup her full breast. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her mouth as he squeezed her breast. He felt the tension leave her thigh and he took advantage of it. Retracing the poison and his claw he let his hand cup her womanhood for a minute, then inserted a finger inside her warmth. She moaned and leaned back against him,

"Do you want more?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk as he began to pull his finger out of her.

"Y-yes!" she bit her lip and opened her legs more.

"Of course..." he trailed off and thrusted his finger back into her. She arched her back and began to shift her hips with his finger movements.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled her arousal, listening to her moans of pleasure, 'Her scent... and... she's so tight...' he decided to see if she could take another finger. Just as she began to jerk her hips lightly, she felt him shove another finger inside if her. She paused to let out moan and arch her back. He waited, making sure she was use to the size, then began to pump into her again, this time while sucking on her neck. Sango's flushed face turned to the sky to let out a loud moan. She began to jerk her hips again as he licked and sucked her neck. The shirt she held fell from her grasp as she reached behind her and gripped a few strands of his hair. He closed his eyes and growled low in his throat as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, signaling her climax. He growled again and forced himself to remove his hand, receiving a whimper from Sango. He closed his eyes and regained control of himself, inhaling her scent. His erection was already throbbing, needing to beside her. He opened his eyes and pushed her back onto the blankets, her eyes opening and giving him a puzzled lust filled look. He smirked down at her,

"I have a little gift for you..." he spoke in a low whisper then licked his fingers clean. Something told her to grab her shirt and she obeyed just as he forced her legs open. Her eyes widen as she screamed into the fabric in her hand once she felt his velvet tongue slid inside her lips. Her breathing quickly picked up as she began to arch her back and moan loudly, encouraging him to continue. He twirled and fluttered his tongue inside her, receiving loud pleasure sounds from her. He soon felt her walls tighten around his tongue, again. He removed his tongue and began to suck on her, licking up the slow stream of juice that began to run from her. He smirked and shoved his tongue quickly inside her as far as it could go. She gave out a scream and clenched the sheets below her. Not able to hold any longer she came, pouring her juices inside his mouth, which he quickly lapped up, licking her folds clean of her cum.

* * *

CeCeT: So sorry, cliffy for now :) maybe if i get enough reviews, the next chappy will be sooner.... -hint hint- lol R&R 

Sango: -blushing bright red, eyes widen, silent-

CeCeT: hee hee XD


	7. To Fall For You ch7

CeCeT: gomen for that last chapter, I prolly had TONS of errors cuz I stayed up to 3 in deh morning finishing it up and trying to re-read it o.o;;; here the next chapter tho!

Sango: Are you serious?! You just HAD to stop there! Why didn't you finish! I wanted to read the- I mean um.... the _readers_ wanted to um finish reading that -.-;;;

CeCeT:.... hee hee, I'm sure they did Sango.... XD btw, for some reason the border thingys aren't working on here so these: """""" are the new ones

Dash- Thank you!! Yes I plan on giving Tae a little 'bad luck' in the future XD and don't worry, randomnessness and fangirlnessness ish good lol

**""""""""""""""""""LIME CONTINUES""""""""""""""""**

Sesshomaru sat up from his place below her and licked his lips, smirking at her as she regained her breath. Her whole body felt limp and yet soft tingles covered her skin, and she liked the strange feeling. He crawled up to her and pressed his lips against her own, letting her taste herself. She weakly kissed back, licking his lips before he pulled away.

"Now my slayer..." he began to remove his armor. She sat up on her elbows, her eyes half open, but something caught her eye and it was really hard not to miss. It was a bulge in his pants and she could only guess why. She blushed deeply and swallowed the lump in her throat. She watched as he undressed himself, not really paying attention since her thoughts was on how he could fit in her. But before she knew it, he was on top of her, his erection pressing against her thigh. Her eyes widened,

"Um may I say something? I'm...um... small... and...uh..." she trailed off with a blush and looked away.

"I know, I will fit since you will stretch for me" he replied and bent down to nip on her neck. She closed her eyes and gave her neck to him,

"But... are you sure?" she barely spoke above a whisper as he assaulted her neck again.

"Yes, I am, you will see soon enough." He smirked and grazed his teeth across her neck, fighting the urge to bite her and claim her for his own. She moaned softly and laid back, wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her hands into his hair. Sesshomaru poisoned himself at her opening and growled, pressing against her lightly, making her arch her back. Just as he was about to thrust inside her warmth, yells where heard out in the hall,

"Lord Sesshomaru!? Where are you!? M'lord, InuYasha and his pesky little friends are approaching the castle!!" Jaken yelled, quickly walking down the hall. Sango paused, this was NOT happening. She'd never wanted her friends not to show up so badly except now, now was NOT a good time. She looked up at Sesshomaru and watched as a snarl quickly left his mouth as she looked at him. She sighed and leaned up, taking his lips with her own in a soft kiss.

"We must go..." she looked away with a saddened expression. He growled loudly and sat up, pulling her with him. She looked up at him as he bent down to her neck and trailed a sharp tooth down her neck, breaking the skin and making a small mark on her neck. He held the small of her back, pulling her to him as he nuzzled her neck and licked the small line of blood from her tanned neck.

"Sesshomaru..." her eyes where closed as she held his neck

"You may bathe but try on to clean your neck too hard." He said pulling away; he would not let another male near what was now his. And the mark and scent was better in effect if the male could easily smell it.

"What do you mean?" she opened her eyes to give him a puzzled look.

"I have marked you in a sense. You are mine and no other male is to have or take you but me." He paused for a second to look in her chocolate eyes then stood up and began to dress with his normal emotionless look. She watched him for a second, blushing lightly, 'He marked me? He doesn't want me to be with anyone else? That means he... he... he cares for me...but... it's Sesshomaru!' she shook her shock off and let a smile come to her lips. Sesshomaru paused to watch this 'What is she think- hn, females and their emotions...' he thought to himself and waited for her to dress. As soon as she was done he walked her to the nearest hot springs.

"Sango, I will be back for you later, now I must speak with my brother." She spoke to her in his usual tone. She nodded and before he left she stood up on the tips of her toes and pulled him down by his shoulder, pressing her lips against his. He held her by the waist and kissed her back.

* * *

InuYasha held Kagome's legs tightly as he halted to a stop, plenty of feet away from the castle that belonged to his brother. Kagome gasped as her eyed shifted over the castle,

"The jewel shard! It's inside! I can sense it InuYasha!" she held on to his neck. He looked to his side at her then back to the castle. InuYasha growled lightly as his sense told him Sesshomaru was near.

"Kagome get down and stay behind me, Sesshomaru is coming..." he trailed off and let her legs go. She nodded and took a few steps back after she slid from his back. Without warning Sesshomaru appeared, walking towards them. His face held the same expressionless look on his face as he came to a stop a good foot away from his half brother.

"InuYasha.... it's nice to see you again, little brother..." he trailed off with a light smirk

"Tell me, what brings to my land? Is it that you lost something?" he kept his smirk as he starred into his brothers eyes. It was true, Sango was here.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?!" InuYasha frowned and reached for is sword.

"What do you mean? The woman Sango? She is fine inside" he felt like rolling his eyes at him, since InuYasha should be able to sense the girl inside, but he didn't

"You liar!" InuYasha growled and paused as a scent came to his nose, it was Sango's but... His eyes widened at the scent, he quickly sniffed again trying to find out if he was correct, but the scent was gone. Maybe he was just imaging things...

"Please, return her to us, we mean no harm! We just want Sango back!" Kagome pleaded with a begging look on her face.

"You can have her once I go and get her, she is busy at the moment" His icy star shifted to Kagome.

"There's no need for that Lord Sesshomaru! I am done!" Sango ran forward smiling. Kirara shot forward and before she knew it she was in the slayers arms.

"Hey Kirara!" Sango smiled and hugged the cat to her chest

"Sango!" Kagome and Miroku both called and ran to her, embracing her in a large warm hug.

"Hey guys" Sango smiled and hugged them both back before slapping Miroku's hand before it got too far. Sesshomaru noticed this growled lightly, shooting an icy glare at the monk. Miroku's eyes widened slightly 'What did I do???'

Kirara suddenly sniffed Sango's neck and meowed, pulling away and looking up at the girl. Sango smiled down at her and gave her a quick pleading look. Kirara nodded and snuggled against her again. InuYasha stayed quiet as he looked at Sango, then Sesshomaru who kept giving off the scent of Sango and her arousal. InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he turned around.

"Let's go guys" InuYasha spoke in his usual manner and crossed his arms.

"Ok, oh I found a jewel shard also," Sango reached into her sleeve and pulled the pink shard out.

"Wow! Thanks Sango!" Kagome grinned and took the shard offered to her.

"No problem... Oh Sesshomaru? Thank you for everything, I enjoyed my stay here, tell Rin goodbye for me and also that I'll see her again soon." Sango smiled and spoke to the back of the demon lord. He looked over his shoulder at her,

"Hai, I will. I'll make sure she sees you again..." he trailed off and began to walk away. For a second a saddened look graced her features, she was leaving him for now... but she quickly put on a smile and waved to him.

"I will see to both soon then!" she smiled. Kagome had caught the look Sango had given the demon lord. 'What was with that? Did Sango develop feelings for the cold lord? I mean, that look she just had...' Kagome stared at her for a second, then smiled, even though it was Sesshomaru that held Sango's heart it was still sweet. 'Oh Sango, I can't wait to here your excuse' Kagome laughed to herself.  
**""""""""""""""""""""FLUFFNESSNESS""""""""""""""""""""**

Sango sighed heavily, she felt so empty since she'd left the demon lord. It had been two days since her departure. She sat in a large field on the soft grass, a wooden flute in hand. She looked up at the slowly darkening sky and sighed again. 'Sesshomaru....' she touched the mark on her neck with her free hand and rubbed it lightly. She had ended up telling Kagome the whole story once they'd rested, which InuYasha just happened to hear and tell Miroku, so everyone knew now. Strangely she didn't care but the fact still tugged at her mind, a demon and a human? Never, it couldn't work. They were so different, they could never stay together. 'Stay together? Certainly not, it's only lust, that's it, nothing more....' she had tried to tell herself that over and over again, but she never believed it. She felt something deeper for the demon lord, and it shiver with joy, but she felt confusion also.

She bowed her head and ran her fingers threw the cool grass. 'Lord Sesshomaru... you have taken my heart and won't return it...' she closed her eyes and brought the wooden flute to her soft lips and began to blow into it. The soft melody of the music filled the air around her. Her tense nervous calmed down and relaxed as she played the beautiful music, unknown to her that someone was walking towards her.

She half opened her eyes as she continued to play the soft slow music, finally sensing a presence near her. She decided to end the song by pulling the flute from her mouth. Wanting to know who it was she turned slightly to look over her shoulders but the sight she caught took her off guard, she wasn't expecting this at all. There standing right behind her was Sesshomaru himself.

"Do not stop, continue" he spoke the words in his normal tone and walked to her side, looking at the sky. She watched him for a minute, 'This feels so familiar... oh, one of my dreams was like this...' she trailed the thought off and smiled.

"Sit first, then I will play more" she smiled at him as he looked down at her. He did what she asked of him and sat in his normal manner, knee bent with his arm on it and his other leg stretched out in front of him, his other hand behind him for support. She nodded and crawled over to him, sitting less then an inch away from him, leaving hardly any space. Sesshomaru didn't mind her being this close, since it was her. He listened as she began to play her flute again and his thoughts began to wonder.

He felt so at easy with this woman, this human woman at that. Her presence seemed to give him peace, he'd only felt that with two other people, his mother and Rin and he liked it. He closed his eyes and let her melody and scent fill his senses. Did he dare love this human woman? And slayer at that? Could her actually love someone in that way? Question after question filled his mind but they weren't harsh nor annoying since the music seemed to calm and slow the questions down. He listened as her soothing music came to an end and for a minute there was comfortable silence, only the chirping of crickets filled the air, with the light of the fireflies. They sat there enjoying each others company; Sango was the first to break the sweet silence.

"Do you want to hear another?" she asked turning her head to him slowly with a soft smile.

"Hai, if you would..." he trailed off with his eyes still closed. Sango smiled at him and obeyed as the wind picked up lightly blowing around them. She placed the flute to her lips again and began to play, this time she wanted to try something and she did. Not breaking the song she closed the gap between them and leaned her body onto his, her head resting on his shoulder. She mentally smiled when he didn't tense up or fidget, instead it felt like he welcomed the touching embraced. But his arm shifted and fear creeped into her mind, would he push her off? It never happened, instead his arm rested heavy on her hip, making her smile against the flute she played. As she continued the song only thoughts of each other crossed their minds, but the boldest one that stood out was the fact that they never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

CeCeT:WooT! Fluff lol but don't you love it? Lol if not gomen, forgive me, and that last chapter was so bad, forgive again please! R&R plez and let me know wat you think.


	8. To Leave You part I

CeCeT: yes yes, I know, I'm SO freakin late with this chapter, but like I've said before I had this chapter done BUT my compter was cleaned completly off before I could upload it, but I'm done with this one and working on the other one lol

------- Not breaking the song she closed the gap between them and leaned her body onto his, her head resting on his shoulder. She mentally smiled when he didn't tense up or fidget; instead it felt like he welcomed the touching embraced. But his arm shifted and fear crept into her mind, would he push her off? It never happened, instead his arm rested heavy on her hip, making her smile against the flute she played. As she continued the song only thoughts of each other crossed their minds, but the boldest one that stood out was the fact that they never wanted this moment to end. ------

Sango ended her soft tone with a lingering note that filled the air around them. She sat the wooden flute on the ground in front of her then slowly looked over to Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and there was a relaxed look on his face for a second until his eyes opened and shifted onto her.

"Sesshomaru?..." she trailed off, a question formed in her mind but she didn't know how to say it

"Yes Sango?" his golden eyes stared deep into her brown ones.

"Sesshomaru, what... what are we?" she left a light blush come to her cheeks for some reason as the question slipped from her lips.

* * *

Lord Tae stood, leaning against a near by wall in one of his many meeting rooms in his castle. 

"It seems that Sesshomaru is just like his father... in everyway, he's even taken in **two** humans. And it seems he's taken a liking to the older female human." He spoke out loud and snorted. He'd hope Sesshomaru wouldn't make the same mistake his father had. When he found out a young girl of a about 6 or 7 was staying at his castle he let it slip from his mind as nothing, she was young and could be taught differently and used as a servant but he knew she was anything but that. Not a single scratch tainted the girl's hands, arms or feet. His eyes narrowed at the thought, but he didn't mind, as long as she'd be of some use to him. But he soon found that Sesshomaru was teaching the girl things like reading and writing, which in his mind, the child didn't need to know. He shrugged that off too, thinking it was Sesshomaru's fathering side coming out; it was past time for him to be mated and have a family.

Now here comes the brown eyed, demon slayer. He'd heard of her well her village that was now destroyed by Naraku. She just appeared one day and Lord Sesshomaru goes crazy, covering himself in her human scent but he couldn't blame him much since she was quite a beauty. He snorted again and ran his fingers threw his short silver hair. Sesshomaru was degrading himself and disrespecting demons alike, but maybe the lord was just toying with the woman, using her for a while, after all she'd never been with a man, intimately at least. He hoped it wouldn't be like his father though, just a fling.

His eyebrows knitted together in the center as a frown came to his face. Just in case, how could he make sure this wouldn't turn into something big? His thoughts were cut off as a woman entered the room wearing a dark yellow kimono.

"My Lord Tae? The lord from the South is here to meet you." She said in deep tone, annoyance in her voice.

"Thank you, and what have I told you about the way you speak around here? You will be punished tonight" his eyes narrowed at the new servant as she walked from the room. She would soon learn to obey.

* * *

Sango sighed heavily with her eyes closed. 

"Sango-chan? Do you miss Lord Sesshomaru?" the small girl asked her with a smile

"Hai, I do Rin-chan... but he'll be back soon" Sango replied as they walked back to the Inu-gang.

"I'm sure my lord misses you too" Rin grinned at Sango. How would she explain this?

Sesshomaru had left her shortly after, telling her about the threats threw out his land. He told her Rin would be safe with her so he'd brought her back, promising to come back for both of them soon since it wouldn't take long to clear his lands from the dirty demons. Oh well, he'd be back soon and that's all that mattered.

"Ah Sango! You're finally back-" Kagome ran to her and stopped, cutting herself off. She quickly recognized the young girl, but what was Rin doing here?!

Sango smiled at her as she walked hand in hand with the young girl.

"Hey Kagome, there's a slight problem... Sesshomaru left Rin with me for a while since he's having problems with the Lord of the Eastern lands, he figured Rin would be safe with us" Sango gave Kagome her best smile.

"Oooooh, well it's fine with me" Kagome smiled at her and bent down to Rin's level.

"Hey Rin, do you remember me?" Kagome smiled at her

"Yes I do, you're the pretty girl InuYasha likes" Rin grinned and nodded making Kagome blush lightly.

"Er well yeah I am." Kagome smiled and stood up, wondering just who told Rin that.

* * *

Sesshomaru cracked his fingers as a slight frown came to his lips. Who did Lord Tae think he was? Calling the lord from the South and North into their little problem, how dare him. Sesshomaru had decided to take care of this quickly and in the end he'd make sure the lord knew his place even if it had to get bloody he'd make him know.

Sesshomaru walked silently through the already quiet halls, since Rin and Sango were gone he felt empty all over again, not that any one would ever know it. He already missed Rin's joy and ray of happiness and Sango's warm smile. He'd give Lord Tae more then a piece of his mind; he'd messed up his secure lands and forced him to be parted from the only two people he cared for.

He opened the great wooden doors to his main meeting room and walked inside, closing them behind him.

He was met with the lord of the northern lands. A man of greater age then Sesshomaru was seated on the floor on the other side of the room. His silver hair was pulled back in a lose pony tail that fell down his back and poured onto the floor around him. His eyes opened slowly to revile golden orbs that, unlike Sesshomaru, held emotion like his face. Firm sharp features held a look of content on his face. His arms were crossed and engulf in his long blue sleeves. His warm eyes looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled slightly.

"You are late son."

"Yes, I know, forgive my tardiness" Sesshomaru bowed slightly in respect of the wiser man. 'Always that content look, always a bit nice, I still don't fully understand who he's lasted so long as a lord...' Sesshomaru trailed the thought off and walked over to older male, sitting down in front of him. The Lord of the Northern Lands was the oldest of all lords, he over looked (and sometimes) over ruled them, keeping the peace around. He was like the glue that made the other lords somewhat stick together and tolerate each other for years even before Sesshomaru and InuYasha dad was born let alone thought of. Sesshomaru had always respected the man, knowing he was wiser then him, but the lord had a flaw. He was much softer then the other lords, letting things slide and having humans and demons reside in the same land 'happily' how he did it Sesshomaru himself didn't even know.

"Of course. Now I hope you know why I am here" He spoke firmly and yet softly, letting his eyes close.

"Hai, I understand why you've come. It is about Lord Tae correct?" Sesshomaru asked feeling a bit more relaxed by the elder mans gentle aura.

"Yes, he's got an eye for your land and things close to you." He didn't have to see him to know Sesshomaru tensed up at the part spoken from him.

"He's even requested my help in bring you down which is very bold and dangerous then again maybe he knew I would tell you and warn you, you take a pick. I have kept the peace in these lands for hundreds no much more then a thousand years. I plan on continuing it too, so if you and Tae wish to shed each others blood in a pretty pointless battle you will do it else were and pray both of your positions as lords are still here when you come back." He cleared his throat, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and at him and his threat.

"So you are saying you would disentitle me for something that is not my fault? He was the one who let his man touch my Rin which I do no except, maybe you would but I do not. If a war happens betweens us it is not pointless, it is for Rin and every other being in my land"

"Boy do not talk to me in such a way. Of course I would not except it either, but you are no longer fighting for Rin correct? You just want to put Tae in his place, show him out as if you are the best which you are not... I am" the northern lord cracked a smile.

"..." Sesshomaru just stared back at him.

"Son it was a joke, don't take everything so seriously, you should know me by now, I was there when you cried as child because you couldn't keep up with your father. You were what? Three maybe when you had one of your last cries... it's been so long. Speaking of which when do you plan to mate with the young lady, what is it again? Sango? Yes Sango, it's about time you have an heir or two or three..."

"..." Sesshomaru was speechless at the elder's words. Just who had told him that she was at his castle? How did he know her name? Sesshomaru blinked and cleared his throat.

"My lord you are off the topic..."

"Well if you don't want her I'd happily take the cheerful girl." A smile came to his lips as he opened his eyes to find Sesshomaru glaring lightly at him

"Only a joke son, you know I love my mate, she's wonderful to me and I wouldn't trade her in for the world. Now, about your little fight with Tae, you two are still children, fussing at each other, you remember don't you? You would always fight with the lord of the south then you'd fight with Tae. You're still children that need to grow up."

"I am not a child and you should know that. I think we are done here correct? Unless you would let to tell me who's side you are on..." Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at the elder lord. He closed his eyes and sighed,

"Sesshomaru... you of all people should know I don't chose sides, it's only bad news, but in this case I do think Tae is too full of himself. He should not listen **and **do everything everyone wants him to, it does not make him a proper leader, hell it does not make him a leader at all. You make decision for the better of your territory not for yourself." He stood up and walked passed Sesshomaru, stopping right behind him.

"Be careful son, I since something bad on the horizion, you may want to tell your younger brother in person of this. Put aside your differences for now you may need to seek Master InuYasha for a time, I can not tell you any more since I don't know any more. But if you need my help you know where to find me, if you ask I will aid in your problem. And if I were you I'd go get Lady Sango, young Rin and InuYasha. I take my leave now Sesshomaru, maybe next time you'll offer an old demon tea." The elder lord smiled and walked from the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone to his thoughts.

* * *

CeCeT: Ha, i dunno why did this chapter like this but not time for a chat must go finish homework shivers and looks at the big pile gah vv REVIEW responses later kkies? byes!! 


	9. To Leave You Er not really part II

My Life is hell… Forgive me! I have just skimmed over my little story which I thought sucked beyond belief… is actually really good! And I remembered why I started this story.

InuYasha: Oh jezz, here we go –rolls his eyes-

CeCeT:……-glares at him and ignores what he's said- It's because, I was so sick of no one writing good Sango and Sesshomaru stories! There were like 15 of them! That's it! And most could make you blind as you read their typing! Then again I can't talk; I found a few errors… Ahem –looks at Kagome- You where suppose to check this before you sent it in!

Kagome:…Oh? Heh, I didn't know that –grins nervously-

CeCeT: -sigh- whatever! But I think I need someone to re-read my crap before I send it in, anyone interest? Now review answers will be at the bottom so you guys can read now!

Shippo: Enjoy!

* * *

"Be careful son, I since something bad on the horizion, you may want to tell your younger brother in person of this. Put aside your differences for now you may need to seek Master InuYasha for a time, I can not tell you any more since I don't know any more. But if you need my help you know where to find me, if you ask I will aid in your problem. And if I were you I'd go get Lady Sango, young Rin and InuYasha. I take my leave now Sesshomaru, maybe next time you'll offer an old demon tea." The elder lord smiled and walked from the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone to his thoughts.----- 

A soft sigh came from Sango's lips, where was her 'Knight in Shinning Armor?'. The great demon lord, the beautiful silent one, the one who made her troubles disappear. She couldn't help but feel depressed, she hadn't known how close she'd gotten to him until now, she'd devoleped a strong bond with him in her own way.

"Sango-chan? Sango-chan? Are you alright? Sango!" Kagome began to shake her now, a bit worried that her eyes were open and glazed over but she wasn't replying.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed again, shaking her harder. Sango's thoughts quickly ended as the yelling of her name brought her from her trance.

"..Huh? Kagome-chan? What is it?" Sango gave her a completely calm look with a slight bit of wonder since she was calling her name.

"Thank goodness you're fine…" Kagome smiled at her before plopping down next to her on the ground.

"So… You where thinking about him?" She asked, looking up at the orange, pink and even purple sky.

"Yes…" Sango wouldn't deni it at all, she'd fallen for a demon and Lord Sesshomaru at that. Kagome idmited she was lucky and she bowed her head in shame for some reason. Sango, having left her dazed mind a while ago noticed this.

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong? What has InuYasha done?" She could tell it had something to do with a man, namingly InuYasha, all women knew the sadden postion.

"It's what he hasn't done! It's a shame you could get Sesshomaru, **Sesshomaru**, to open up and love you. The emotionless heart-less demon lord can love, and he loves you, making you the happiest girl in the world. And yet InuYasha can't realize what's right in front of his face, his friend that's cared and loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. Why Sango? What am I doing wrong?" Kagome raised her head, letting her friend see her fresh tears that trailed a path down her cheek. Sango wrapped her arms around her friend as she began to cry on her shoulder.

"I just don't get it… Why can't he see, that what he needs is in me?" Her voice managed a reply in and out of soft whimpers.

"Kagome, he's just like his brother, only he has loved another woman before. I can't completely agree with him since he's had plenty of time to think about his feelings. I know he loves you Kagome, it's plain in his face and eyes, even you both fight, it's there, hidden away." Sango held her tightly, comforting her as she cried her troubles out. Kagome couldn't reply, just shed tears of sadness. They stayed this way until night had completely fallen. Kagome had stopped crying, only the occasional sniffle or hiccup gave her away. A small smile came to Sango's lips, she knew one day Kagome would be happy, and it would be InuYasha who made her smile. Before long their girl to girl talk was interrupted by a harsh wind Sango knew too well. It was Sesshomaru. His golden orbs shifted downward to see his woman with InuYasha's, the smell of tears still in the air. 'What has my foolish brother done this time?' He thought to himself before walking towards them, Sango's eyes looking at him pitifully.

"My Sango, what is it?" His deep tone broke the silence around them, only to make Kagome jumped and looked up at him. She'd been to caught up in tears and the pool of love to notice she'd came even walked to them.

"InuYasha again… I myself think he's seen Kikyou again…" Sango looked over at her friend who'd bowed her head again.

"It's nothing, he came have her corps but her heart isn't even in her body anymore! I… I just don't get it, I don't know what to do…" She faught the tears that threaten to fall again. Sesshomaru sighed at the thought of his pathetic excuse for a brother.

"I shall talk to him, stay here." Was the only reply that came from his lips as he walked through the forest, following the scent of his sibling. Not even him, the great demon lord, would hurt an innocent female, and mental was much worse then physical. He barely heard the thank you Kagome whispered as made his way through the thick forests. Once he saw the fire that was burning and surrounding by the sleeping Rin and Shippo, and InuYasha looking down with Miroku next to him. He made his move quickly and swiftly while they were lost in thought.

"Miroku I didn't do anything with Kikyou though-" He was cut off as a hard fist locked with his jaw, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Damnit! What was- Sesshomaru!" He got up in surprise, holding his pain filled jaw and wondering how he hadn't noticed him.

"Stupid half breed. You do not understand anything, nor do you deserve the love of another. You're woman is in shame from your selfish actions." His eyes narrowed at him, planning to get this over with then speak about his own problem.

"What? What the hell are you talking about-" Once more he was cut off, this time with a fist in his stomach. He doubled over in pain but quickly reached for his sword.

"InuYasha, don't be a fool. You have bigger problems then me." Sesshomaru spoke, turning slightly. Shippo had made his way behind Miroku who was still looking dumbstruck. Rin was just waking and when she saw her lord she ran quickly over to him, embracing him in a huge hug.

"Feh, I don't care what you're talking about or if Sango has feelings to for you, I'm gonna kill right here right now!" He growled, standing up once more before pulling his sword out and watching as it transformed.

"InuYasha! Stop this at once!" Sango yelled over to him as she held Kagome up. His eyes widened in size before he put his sword away and ran past Sesshomaru, over to Kagome.

"InuYasha… How could you, you know how Kagome is when you leave to see Kikyou." Sango scolded his as if he was her own little brother. InuYasha stayed quiet, looking down. Was that why Sesshomaru was here? Was this way he was going to beat the living hell out of him? Must be.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kagome…" InuYasha whispered softly as he raised his head to look at her. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and saw his regret. Without thinking she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you InuYasha…" Was her muffled reply as he held her close to him. Sango smiled at two friends before turning to Sesshomaru who was already looking at her. Sango walked over to him, giving him a smile before bending down to look at Rin.

"Hey Rin, you where sleeping weren't you?" Sango asked the half awoke girl standing next to Sesshomaru and gripping his leg as if he'd disappear if she didn't.

"Hai… Sango-chan." She yawned in between the words.

"Well if we stay the night-"

"No. We're leaving tonight." Sesshomaru ended her sentence, already knowing what she was going to stay.

"Now, half breed, I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru commanded as his emotionless eyes looked over to him. Kagome had finally learned to stand on her own again and a smile was on her lips. InuYasha turned his head, dropping his arms from Kagome.

"What is it?" His normal 'I don't give a damn' tone was back. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him before turning and walking away.

"Follow me fool." Was his short request as he walked away.

"Feh, what for?" InuYasha began to walk anyways, following him deep into the forest.

"Well? What the hell do you want?" InuYasha eyed his elder brother, wondering just what he wanted to talk about.

**-/A good hour later/-**

"Ooooh… So this guy is trying to step in on your land? And this other guy told you to get me just in case there's a fight turned war? So you want my help?" InuYasha smirked after it all sank in.

"Of course not, I can win this battle alone. I am only saying it will be easer with two instead of one." Sesshomaru looked at him, wondering why he ended up with such a weak foolish brother. After another painfully annoying hour to Sesshomaru InuYasha had agreed to come if a battle would happen and soon after that Sesshomaru left, taking Rin and Sango with him. Once they came back to his castle Sango laid Rin back down to sleep and walked to her own room, only to find Sesshomaru waiting inside for her, his back facing her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked and walked silently across the room over him. He turned around to face her, his eyes looking into her own.

"Sango." The simple word left from his lips before he pulled her into tight embrace. She happily returned his loving action, wrapping her arms around him and lying her head on the cloth over his chest.

"Sango, are you happy here with me?" It was hard to think such words could come from the icy demon lord but she'd heard them with her own ears and the change in him was only noticeable to her and her alone.

"Hai… Of course." That was all he needed to know as he pulled away from her, looking her in the eye before picking her up bridal style. She gave him a puzzled look but didn't question his actions as he left her room, only snuggled closer to his warm body. He walked up his large stairwell and down the hall to his room, opening the door and walking inside. Of course his room was the biggest room in his castle and more beautiful then them all put together. He laid her down on the silk cover on his bed before sitting next to her.

"You and Rin will stay here and be safe if I must leave. You understand that I will soon make you my mate and you will stand by me as Lady of my lands. You are mine and no one else is to touch you, understood my Sango?" He asked her, an amused look played in his eyes as he leaned over her. She nodded in understanding as she sat up some.

"Good, prepare your self for the rest of the night."

"What…?" She looked at him with a slightly confused look. A light smirk played on his lips as he gave her a look she would soon classify as his 'I'm going to have my way with you soon and you'll thank me for it' look.

"I shall be back." A light blush had come to her cheeks as she figured out the look and watched him leave. 'Just what am I suppose to do?' She thought for a second before standing and getting undressed, leaving her inner kimono on. Less then fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru returned to his room with a fiery look in his eyes that seemed to flicker in the darkened room as he closed the door behind him. Sango leaned back onto the large bed as he took slow steps towards her. She had an idea of what kind of lover he was, so the night would be long for her, heated and passionate with lust.

* * *

CeCeT: Oooooh, anyone wanna shot me for not writing a lemon? Go a head and tell me in a review, I may can change it xP.

Koga: Are you teasing the readers again? Don't ya remember what happened to that one fangirl… They still can't find her body.

CeCeT: o.o! …… Yeah well review and tell me if I should go a head and threw a lemon in, or feel free to bug my on Gaia my sn is: CeCeTnekogurl -huggles Sesshomaru- SoooooOOOOOooo sexeh! xD. Anywho, on with some review answers!

Atropa13: -runs since this chaper was so short- .

Shinna: A little spoiler but he will since I think it's best lol

sakuratenken: No more limes? Well you're in luck! Unless someone wants a KagxInu part in here . ;; And yes! I'm a baka onna! Every fangirl is one! xP

DashAway: Yesh! I got a sweal! So do I get another one? xD Well it's just like the powerful demons who own a certain amount of land…. Think of Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, see?

MirokuLuvr: You want a lemon then? Well you know what to do! xD

missy1516: It's all for lovely people like you!

Stranger of the Spork: Don't worry, I know see how bad my typing was and still is xP.

sakuryn:… Yes? I did right?... Sango! –runs off to find her-

Hikari & Lucky & anime-fan4444 : Here you are! Another one soon!

raven-999: xD! One of my characters rule! –bounces around all happy like- InuYasha: -trips her- CeCeT: You little…

rabbitstime: Well I think so, if I can find someone to help me write the fight seen T-T

CeCeT: Ok, did I get everyone? I think so, if not hit me and say ANSWER ME DAMNIT! o.o;;; ok so yeah go review or something! –hugs and kisses- xP.


	10. Short Sweet Note

Yes It's a note! I'll be sending my chappy off to DashAway pretty soon since she wants to be meh little spell checker! x3 But right now this lemon is killing me, I'm like stuck here, any ideas people? Meh, hopefully I'll have it done sooooon! So yeah, just letting you I'm working on it ;;;. I'm feeling a bit in between feelings sooOOOoo make meh happy? Please! I need to feel happy right now lol Oh, I had to answer to this reviewer. xP

Ok! You know what time it is guys!

Everyone:…What?

CeCeT: That's right! Flame that flamer! –grins- todays flamer is… NickNova

NickNova: This is really bad. A waste of space and bandwidth. But this is fanfiction so do as you please. Just don't ask for reviews.

CeCeT:-clears throat- Now, I don't believe I asked for _your_ opinion. If this story is sooo bad, a waste of bandwidth and you don't like it seems, then… WHY ARE YOU HERE? Why did you happen to click on my little button and leave a review? No one asked _you_ to review personally, so why? Don't ask for reviews? How died and made you God? No one thank you, plus you just LEFT a 'review'! It came me one more number up and it makes me still look good! P Also if you want to 'flame' which to me that wasn't a good one, at least give me a challenge. Give me something to think about to tell you off. This was way too simple. You haven't told me at least three reasons with supporting detail on why you didn't like it and decided to review my work. No one came to your house and asked _you_ to review. Oh no no, not me, not any of my lovely readers, no one so don't waste MY time when I could be writing for my readers. Yes this is and you can post what you please, so I will, I don't need some child (not saying you are saying you're acting like one with somewhat fair grammar) telling me what they think. If I wanted Nick's opinion I'd gladly look you up and ask. Now don't come back with any lame review or pathetic attempt at a flame. Thank you! –bows- Ah now to wait for another baka to come along...

Sango:…Ooookay then! No more flames cause she looks scary… all… emotionless…idiot. xP


	11. Author's Note!

Alright! I've come to the conclusion after pbviously a long time due to life problems to re-write this story and make even MORE Sang/Sesshomaru flics, because they're just isn't enough good ones that I've come across. Yes, I know this makes a few of you happy and I'm glad it does! So I am back, rewriting this in hope that it will be even better! It'll just be the same story line maybe a few new things so don't get freaked. So I'll reread is a couple times, find out what's good and bad and BOOM it'll be updated. >>;; So forgive me my lovely readers, sooooooon!

Kikyou:… So I'm not in here at all huh?

Me: Gomen, miko, you're not. I'm sorry. You can still read it though! ;;

Kikyou:…. >>;;

Yeah so um updates soon Zely! xD

3


End file.
